Mythical's final, unfinished chapter
by Crysal1010
Summary: Here's the unfinished chapter 3 to Mythical. Check my new account, Sparkz1607, for more stories! Rated for language. Note: I actually did continue this on my new account as "White", please go read it if you want more. :


I spent a long time making this final, never-to-be-finished chapter for Mythical. This was not planned to be the final chapter, but for those wanting to see what I've written before giving up, here you go.

* * *

**-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-**

**Mythical**

**Chapter 3**

**By Crysal**

**-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

* * *

**

The kitsune's eyelids twitched, trying to escape his docile slumber. He was laying on his side in a rather comfortable bed, as he could tell from his senses other than sight, and there was an odd humming coming from something nearby, comforting him. He always felt comforted around machines, ever since he was little, and this was no exception. He loved working with machines, always building and designing them, then presenting them to his friends and watching them marvel at his expertise as if they had never seen them before. Sonic always loved his work: If the talented fox was building something, that always meant he was happy. That much was true. He turned over, the light source shifting from the right side of his eyelids to his left. Did Sonic put him into his bed after he fainted the previous night? He weakly attempted to open his eyes, but couldn't find the strength to even budge them, due to a somewhat bright light shining through his eyelids. He didn't want to expose his pupils fully to the light, it would be painful. He just knew it would. Maybe someone would turn the lights off if he asked, kind as the denizens of Station Square were. He opened his mouth and attempted to speak, but all that came out was a dry rasp.

"Is... Is he awake?" He heard a familiar voice whisper behind him. But... Who was it? He knew this person, but his mind was still groggy from sleep, and he couldn't tell who it was. He struggled to open his eyes, bright light spilling into his eye cavities as he slowly parted his eyelids. The light blinded him. He knew his eyes were open, but he couldn't see anything, and instinctively darted his eyes in several directions under a short timespan, before the blank areas faded into coherent shapes and colors as his eyes adjusted to the newfound light. He began to wonder how he fell asleep in such a bright room, wherever he was. He examined at his surroundings, the sight of a reflectively white-colored room meeting his sapphire blue eyes. He gaze rested on a distortion that seemed to stand out from everything else, since it was blue instead of white, respectively. His blurry eyesight prevented him from recognizing the shape of the cobalt blue object, and he squinted, trying to make sense out of it. Wait a minute... It wasn't an object, it was a Mobian. Was it... Sonic? The cobalt blue color seemed familiar.

"Yes, I suppose he is, since he is looking at you." Another voice said, this one English-accented and rather formal. This was followed by an angry grunt from the cobalt figure, apparently embarrased by the other person pointing out something that he had missed. The young kitsune wiped his eyes, and looked directly at the figure, to see that it was an all-too-familiar cobalt hedgehog sitting in a metal chair. The hedgehog smiled at him, and placed his hand on the sleepy fox's head.

"Hey buddy... You feelin' okay?" Sonic said softly, stroking the off-white fox's head. The kitsune began to hear a rythymic beeping sound, and looked the other way to see a cardiograph recording his heartbeats. He hastily got out of the bed he was in, tottering off-balance for a moment, before realizing that he was in a hospital, based on the silver-colored plaque that said "ROOM 130" next to the door. He also realized he wasn't wearing any clothes, and had a cord attached to his chest via a minature plunger. He popped it off, and set it aside, before walking to his brother and sitting down cross-legged on the bleak floor in front of him. His brother smiled, his emerald green eyes glowing.

"What happened?" Tails asked, the memory of last night appearing rather hazy to him. He could remember confessing his... _Strange _condition, and then... Nothing. What happened last night? He racked his brain, trying to recall the previous night's events. A thought suddenly came to him; did his energy grow while he was sleeping? He apprehensively looked behind him, laying eyes on his tails. He sweatdropped at the sight that all eight were glowing with the orange-colored energy, and looked back at the cobalt hedgehog, who took a breath, his beige chest expanding as his lungs filled with air.

"Well, I don't exactly remember either, Tai-... Err, _Miles._" His brother said, catching himself at the last second. _Nice save_, the kitsune thought, cringing at his brother almost using his nickname. The clumsy hedgehog always cut it close with just about everything, incapable of consistently keeping quiet about something private, as was the orange mobian's nickname now that it just embarrassed him. As was Sonic's real name; _Maurice_, he liked people to keep quiet about it, as it embarrassed him just as much as the kitsune's nickname did to him. He scratched his head.

"Well... I think I was making a fruit salad, Maur-I mean _Sonic_." He said, mocking Sonic's slippery tounge. He recieved another grunt from the hedgehog in response, and he laughed slightly at the irony. "Well, I better get home now. I'm working on something." The fox walked merrily torward the door, before he felt a hand clasp his shoulder. He turned his head to see Sonic, looking rather concerned.

"Little bro... I'm worried about you... I don't know what's gonna happen..." The cobalt hedgehog said, his voice faltering ever so slightly. Tails was thinking the same thing, however. After these last six days... Then what? Is he going to completely lose control and go on a rampage? Or will he become so terrifying that no one ever wants to be around him, or will G.U.N. come after him so they can run inhumane tests on him, or... Will life just continue normally? Well, _his _way of "normal". He shrugged off the hedgehog's hand, and turned around to face him.

"I'm scared, Sonic..." Fear. Something he hadn't experienced at this magnitude since Eggman stopped attacking, not since he was a little kit, at only 12 years old. He embraced his older brother, wishing he was never a kitsune at all. At first, he had thought he was just a mutated fox, having two tails and all due to a birth defect. But that was far from the truth. Growing more tails was part of his future. He was going to get more and more tails until he was finally a Kyuubi, an adult kitsune. He thought this last week would never come, that he was never going to go above three tails, but he grew a fourth one at 13 years old. And then a fifth one at 14 years old. And god knows what's going to happen once he gets his ninth tail... This was hardly going to be a _happy _birthday. His older brother hugged him back, showing sympathy for the troubled kitsune, before he pulled away, smiling. They say smiles are contagious. When one person is happy, their happiness often bleeds off into those around them. Tails saw a strong glow of assurance in his emerald green eyes, like he was confident that his little bro was going to turn out just fine.

"So... Uh... _Miles_, you want to get something to eat?"

* * *

**-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-**

Sonic was gnawing on the cloth-covered table with his sharp teeth, eyeing the chili dogs that the chef was laying together in the middle of the restraunt. The eight-tailed kitsune had to restrain himself from bursting out laughing at the sight of the hedgehog reflecting his old habits, such as having to gnaw on something when he was hungry, and the sight of his favorite food is obviously going to ignite that reaction. He had told the hedgehog countless times to stop chewing on things, but he just can't resist this strange self-born restraunt was a German eatery, named Auf dem Weg Wurst -- On the Road Sausage, which is Sonic's favorite place to eat due to their unique Chili dog recipe. The middle of the restraunt was where the food was prepared, inside a large wooden ring carpeted with every tool the chefs would need to prepare their food, and since you could watch them make the food, this always made the hedgehog become overexcited, due to him being able to see the chili dogs long before he could eat them. Suddenly, there was a loud throat-clearing from one of the employees nearby, and Sonic immediately stoppped gnawing on the table and looked upward to see a human dressed in a tuxedo staring down at him strictly. He grinned nervously and uttered a small "Sorry", before the man squinted angrily at him and left. Shortly after the man in the tuxedo left, a waiter walked to them and set down a steaming plate piled high with chili dogs onto the table. This grabbed the attention of the eager little hedgehog immediately, but he didn't move.

Tails took out his stopwatch, and started it, commencing the two brothers' little game. The game was to see how long Sonic could resist wolfing down his chili dogs, and his best time was a mere fifteen seconds. The numbers on the kitsune's watch slowly crawled up, and he could see the hedgehog biting his lip and beginning to sweat. 5.....6.....7.....8..... He decided he was going to tease the hedgehog a little bit, grabbing a Chili dog and temptatingly waving it in front of the cobalt spikeball's nose.

"Yup, won't be long now..." The kitsune droned, grinning from ear to ear. He brought the chili dog back to him and took a bite as slowly as he could, making sure to keep his mouth wide open. He could hear a shaky whimpering from the hedgehog, giving away the fact that his resistance to the fox's temptation was deteriorating. One of his hands came within two inches of the chili dogs, but he stopped before he laid a hand on them. His teeth dug further into his lower lip, and his sweating intensified as his whimpering became louder. The pale orange fox swallowed loudly, causing the hedgehog's resistance to collapse. He began stuffing chili dog after chili dog into his mouth at an unbelieveable rate, causing the kitsune to chuckle and look at his watch.

"Twenty-two seconds. You did better that time!" The hedgehog simply paused his gorging and looked at his canine brother, who was laughing so hard he almost fell out of his chair. Even after all these years, it was still hilarious to see this... Sonic's never going to give up on his old habits, is he? After a few seconds, he stopped laughing and took another bite of his own chili dog, causing the spiky mammal to continue his gorging as well. Despite the amount of chili dogs on that plate, they finished in a mere five minutes, Tails only being able to eat two, and Sonic eating... well... All the rest. There were over twenty chili dogs on that plate, and if the timid fox hadn't known the cobalt hedgehog so well, he would have thought it unbelievable. Of course, Sonic had attracted the attention of almost everyone in the restraunt who could see him, and they all had their jaws dropped. Suddenly realizing the risks of all this attention, the eight-tailed fox shrunk down in his seat, moving his tails under the table in an attempt to divert the attention of anyone who wasn't looking at _just _the hedgehog. However, he was thankful, because the light of the energy stored in his tails would have clearly shown their position if there weren't a cloth over the table. This directed his thoughts to his tails, and he started to notice that the energy hadn't tried to multiply ever since it filled all eight of them, but he can't make any judgements just yet, because he has yet to obtain his final tail.

"Sonic... Maybe we shouldn't eat here anymore..." The kitsune said retractively, his ears falling flat against his head. If they continued to eat chili dogs, Sonic would attract attention to the both of them, and that includes the timid kitsune. The hedgehog swallowed and wiped his lips, before he purposefully fell out of his chair to divert the crowd's attention to him and away from the kitsune. As the others laughed at the hedgehog's fake misfortune, the timid fox quickly dashed out of the restraunt without a trace. Due to the restraunt facing west, the setting sun was blazing directly onto the front of the building, almost blinding the kitsune. He lifted up an arm to shield his eyes, but his thoughts were quickly interrupted by a cry for help from an old lady.

"Help! Help! I'm being robbed!" Tails turned to see a masked dog tugging at a purse that an old human lady was desperately trying to hold on to. The heroic spirit that had lied dormant within the fox for years suddenly flared up, and he quickly ran in front of the mugger, breaking his grip on the lady's purse.

"Get away from her." The kitsune said with a threatening tone. The dog simply shoved him backwards, unfazed, and continued to tug at the lady's purse. The off-white fox sighed; he guessed he was going to have to resort to frightening threats, something that had gotten him grounded by his brother last time he tried it, back when he only had four tails. But he was old enough to make his own choices, and he was a pretty good faker, too. He once tried it on a squirrel that tried to steal one of his tools, and it simply screamed and ran away, but he was harshly punished by Sonic for it.

"Let go of that purse, and _I WON'T break your neck!_" Tails yelled at the dog loudly, thrusting his fist into his palm to help adress his point. He bared his fangs as the robber looked at him, but the dog looked as if he was bored.

"Ah really? Yew can't break mah neck, punk." He said in a "ganstuh" accent, shoving the kitsune backwards once more on "Punk". Tails felt unsure at the moment, this wasn't working. He guessed he'd have to show him the kind of things he can _really _do. He transferred the energy from one of his tails into his balled up fist, and thrusted it out on front of him, stopping in front of the dog's face by a quarter of an inch, before opening it. An orange field of energy blasted out from his fingertips, throwing the dog backwards several feet before he slammed into a tree, cracking the chestnut-brown bark. Startled at the kitsune's attack, the dog quickly picked himself up and tried to get away from him, hoping to god he wouldn't be chased. When the robber was out of sight, the freshly-renewed hero felt a hand lay on his furred shoulder. He turned around to see a friendly smile on the old lady's face, her wisdomful and experienced eyes glowing with happiness. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she picked up her purse and strode away, leaving the kitsune with an enormous sense of accomplishment, something he hadn't felt since he was fighting Dr. Robotnik. He smiled widely, leaning against the brick wall of the building moments before Sonic walked out and greeted him.

"Hey Tails, I already paid the bill. Now... Uh... Can I see those binoculars for a second?" The cobalt spikeball said, reminding the fox that he had a set of black and green binoculars hanging around his neck. He turned his head to look at the grinning hedgehog. "Why do you need them?" He asked, but the hedgehog simply laughed out loud. Tails sighed and handed him the binoculars, which Sonic proceeded to place over his eyes and stare off into a tree where some women around the hedgehog's age were chatting away. One of the women was a wolf, and she was wearing a shirt that said "Shirley" on one side.

"Shirley, huh?" The hedgehog inquired, removing the birdwatching tool and nodding at the kitsune pervertedly. "I wonder what she calls the other one." The light orange fox sighed at the hedgehog's rather stupid remark. "And it's such a mystery why you don't have a girlfriend, Sonic." The kitsune teased, his voice dripping with sarcasm. The hedgehog abruptly stopped his nodding and squinted at his brother.

"I do too have a girlfriend!" He said, pointing at the kitsune's chest. "Oh yeah, who?" Due to the hedgehog's commonly shallow thinking, he obviously didn't see this coming, and his face flushed.

"Well.. I... Uh... A-Amy! Yeah, her!" The cobalt spikeball stuttered, but they both knew that wasn't true. Amy had changed in the past few years; she stopped chasing Sonic around, and instead decided to let the hedgehog's displaced feelings and horomones get the better of him. She always made her entrance at the most unexpected times and simply "looked sexy" for the young hedgehog so she can lure him in with, metaphorically, a chili dog on a hook. Amy wasn't sure this was working, but the two former heroes knew that it indeed was. The hedgehog chatted on and on about her to the kitsune during times of boredom, describing her "Great-looking quills and beautifully curved body", always leaving the fox peturbed and wondering what the hedgehog thought about at night. Nowadays, whenever Sonic takes a gander at the tamarisk hedgehog, he immediately blushes and retreats behind his canine brother, his shyness overcoming his usual bravery and confidence. Back when Dr. Robotnik was still around, the cobalt hedgehog couldn't afford to like Amy for fear of her becoming a target, but now... Eggman is gone, there's no danger or apprehension in the world, and there's no reason for him to hold back. He's always been very brave. He's Sonic the Hedgehog, able to withstand and overcome anything and everything that's thrown at him, but... He can't confess his love for a girl, even though he knows she loves him back.

"C'mon Sonic, you and I both know that you're way too _SHY_to make any progress there." Tails said, putting much emphasis on "shy". The hedgehog began to tremble.

"O...O-Okay, I-I'm shy! I-I j-just can't t-tell her th-though, wh-what if she th-thinks I'm j-just b-being rude?" The hedgehog confessed, backed into a psychological corner. The kitsune gave a predatory grin, showing all of his teeth; he had won this battle before it even began. His sensitive ears then picked up a call from close by, and he turned his head to see a certain pink hedgehog in a long red kimono, waving and smiling at the two as she walked towards them.. He giggled, feeling a little bit devious.

_"Oh_ _Sonic_, _look who's here!..." _The kitsune cooed, teasing the young hedgehog as he stared at his presumed mate. Sonic didn't have time to take a single step before his brother took hold of his arm, restricting his movement. He quickly whipped his head around and looked at the kitsune, the space between his cheeks cherry-red.

"Please Tails don't.. No, don't do this.. No-I can't-d-don't! Really Tails, let me go I-I can't do this, please Tails don't--" The hedgehog pleaded to the kitsune, stuttering as he attempted to pull out of his brother's grip. The hedgehog was beginning to panic... His brother wouldn't let him go! Tails was grinning from ear to ear, planning to hold the hedgehog down until Amy got to them. He poured some of the energy from his tails into his arm to help reinforce his restraint on the hedgehog, but the shy mammal only increase his efforts to break free. If only Sonic had more upper body strength... But he doesn't. The kitsune almost laughed evilly, knowing that his brother had absolutely _no _chance of getting away from the female hedgehog this time. Amy was only a few yards away now, and the hedgehog continued to tug and pull, trying to get away.

"Tails, let me go! L-let me go, don't do this, I need to get-"

"Hey, Sonic! Wow, I haven't seen you in a while!" The pink hedgehog chimed, causing Sonic to stop dead in his tracks. He simply stared at his "girlfriend", not moving other than his constant trembling as the blush on his face grew larger and deeper. He was breathing heavily, almost whimpering at the tamarisk hedgehog's presence.

"C'mon, tell her..." The eight-tailed fox whispered to the blue hedgehog, teasing him to no end. Sonic continued to whimper softly, too shy to say anything to the pink hedgehog he had known since childhood. When Tails decided the poor little hedgehog had enough, he let go of his arm, and the shy spikeball sped away from the scene as fast as he could. The kitsune turned to face Amy, before they both doubled over in amusement at the hedgehog's shyness, laughter escaping their throats.

"Hah hah! Oh... Oh man... Hah... Isn't he just the cutest little hedgehog ever?" Amy inquired, and the off-white fox nodded, still laughing. Personally, _cute _was the last thing he would think of Sonic as, but this particular act of coyness actually made the hedgehog seem rather adorable from most anyone's perspective. Who knew that the confident adventurer they all knew would turn out to be this shy little insecure hedgehog on the inside? Sonic never actually opened up to anyone about his _real _feelings, not even his best friend and practical brother. He always made up stories and backed them up with more stories when someone asked him a personal question, but that skill has deteriorated throughout the years, and now anyone who knows him well can read him like a book. The kitsune had noticed recently that he seems to be unable to control his blushing when he is aroused, and he often uses this to his advantage, pointing it out in public. After all these years of the cobalt spikeball teasing him about his feelings, now it was _his _turn. OH YEAH.

"C'mon Amy, let's go track him down... Heh heh..."

About half an hour later, Sonic was laying on his amythest couch, laced with yellow strings and blanketed with pillows. If not for the advanced technology present in the couch, the cobalt hedgehog's quills would have left deep gouges in the cushioning due to their sharpness. As his brother grew more tails, his quills became more and more sharp. Just a few months before these new couches were invented, his quills were stabbing every single thing they touched, and he had several holes in his bed. Thankfully, GUN technology released a new type of matress that repaired itself automatically should any damage occur, which was good news to the hedgehog. These new matresses were expensive, but the two former heroes had plenty of money from their previous heroic deeds. Yeah, back when Eggman was around, always boasting about building his "Maginificent Eggman Land". The blue hedgehog chuckled: He did manage to build it once, but it was destroyed shortly after it's completion. He wondered if the mananical Doctor was just wanting to build a theme park instead of taking over the world, but old habits never change, and Sonic had always ruined his plots, constantly taking the impression that he was trying to take over the world. The one time he _did _manage to build it, it was full of rides that would commonly be found in an amusement park, instead of being filled with killer robots and bombs and other such devices. Maybe he really did just want to build an amusement park... After countless failures, he never boasted about taking over the world anymore. He just talked on and on about his Eggman Land he was "going to build". Sonic felt guilt wash over him, knowing that it was his fault Dr. Robotnik died, and he just now realized that he wasn't all that evil.

Robotnik lost his life four years ago, during one of his "Nefarious" schemes. He had built his base on top of an active volcano, and while that was a unfittingly stupid idea for someone of his intellect, one upside was that no one dared to go near it. The hedgehog was once more nearing the end of one of his many adventures, flying to the base on one of Tails's planes, except that _he _was the one flying it this time. Sonic wanted to try a role reversal, as did his little brother, and they switched places on the plane. One problem existed with that: Sonic had barely any idea how to land the plane. He crashed straight into the volcano, although it was actually the bottom part of Eggman's headquarters, and it knocked every support loose, causing the entire base _and _the doctor to sink into the boiling lava. This ended Robotnik's life, and he could never terrorize anyone ever again... Or at least that's what they thought he would do at the time. Now, the brothers' minds are much more mature, and they had finally realized that he wasn't really all that evil. He always boasted about building his theme park after a while, instead of proclaiming he's going to rule the world. Of course, he never suceeded. Sonic and Tails both kept ruining his plans, but... He just wanted to build his theme park. Was that so much to ask?

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, and he quickly got up from his relaxed posture, heading towards the the large wooden slate occupying the doorway. He opened the door to see his brother Tails, Knuckles and...and....Amy!? He quickly sped backwards and fixed himself against the wall behind him, overwhelming shyness once again taking hold of the young blue hedgehog. Tails didn't have any clothes on, exposing his entire fuzzy white body. Knuckles... Oh man, Sonic hadn't seen him in a _long _time, although he didn't look much different. His amythest eyes had a spark of playfulness dancing in them, something he had aquired just earlier this year. He had finally given up his strong and silent personality for something more lively and fun, which had caused all of his friends to like him that much more. His dreadlocks had two white stripes near the ends, a sign of maturity and adulthood in his tribe, but overall he was just larger and more lively. Unlike Tails. The fox's almost-white fur and eight tails easily gave away the fact that he was changing, becoming an adult. Amy... Well... He didn't really want to think about Amy, not while she was able to see him. He could feel his face get hot at the pink hedgehog's presence, and even worse, she was in a _bikini_, which easily drew his attention, his eyes scanning up and down the cute hedgehog's figure. Apparently this was a minimal-clothes night.

Knuckles whipped out a box from behind his back, smiling. The cobalt hedgehog saw that the box said "Twister" on it's side, and he certainly did not want to play a game with... with _her_. Playing with Amy meant he would have to conform his body around her curved, sexy figure in all sorts of ways, and... Th...They could force him into a rather _close _position with her. The cobalt hedgehog guessed he would just have to avoid playing with Amy if he wanted to keep his mental state intact.

"You like my body, Sonic?" Amy cooed, giggling. The blue blur jumped at the seductive question, and quickly looked away. Was she... Nah, Amy's more mature than that... Well actually she tackled him constantly when they were younger, so compared to that, this wasn't exactly immature. He walked back to the couch and plopped back down on it, sitting rather than laying.

"You can come in now." Sonic said, inviting the other three furries inside. Tails closed the door, and Knuckles (tried to) lay the twister mat out in front of the couch, while Amy sat next to Sonic, placing her hand rather high up on his thigh. His face flushed and he quickly pushed it away, attempting to make a "What are you doing?" face toward the tamarisk hedgehog, but only succeeding in making a slightly confused expression. She giggled, and simply looked at Knuckles, who was having trouble setting up the Twister mat due to his gloves not having fingers. Tails quickly assisted him, and together they pulled out the Twister mat, before sitting with the two hedgehogs on the couch. He took a glance at Knuckles, noticing that he was staring at his gloves, a vein almost popping out on his forehead. Obviously, he was irritated at the fact that his gloves didn't have fingers. "Eh, Knux, why not get some different gloves?" The hedgehog inquired, earning an irritated glance from the echidna. Tails got up from the couch, stretching.

**____________________________**

**Sonic's point of view**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Man, did I ever tell you how beautiful Amy looked in that Bikini? ...Of course, I would never admit that. Not in front of Tails and Knuckles; they would never let me hear the end of it. She's been acting kinda seductive lately, always dressing in clothes that catch my eye, even though I don't really prefer clothes at all, not on me. How does she know what kind of clothes I like? I only tell that to Tails, but he would never give away my secrets, let alone to _her._ I never liked her before, but I do so much now thatit's about as ironic as a snowcone machine catching on fire. Tails, the lovable eight-tailed kit, almost whacked me in the side of the head with his huge tails when he went to go get drinks. Actually, uh, he did, but I know how sensitive he is about them, so I didn't say anything. I immediately clapped my hand over Knuckles's mouth when I saw him about to tell Tails the exact thing he didn't want to hear. Unlike me, he didn't quite understand Tails's feelings, so I constantly told him to keep quiet about the kit's differences from his childhood. Although he wasn't exactly a kit anymore. He had a low voice, the kind of military-style voice that makes you sit up straight and await orders from your superior. I mean, it still contained hints from his personality, but it was just... Lower. I mean, he's 17 now, so I'm not all that suprised. It's actually a little bit lower than mine. Also... _He's taller than me. _Knuckles actually TOOK A PICTURE with this tiny camera when he saw my reaction to Tails getting a half-inch on me, and it was priceless, I'll give you that. Shadow even commented, "He's gonna end up more manly than you, Sonic." and I was simply shocked. I won't admit it, but I'm REALLY jealous of him right now. He's taller, lower-voiced, and even has more upper body muscles than I do, something I thought would never happen. I can barely lift 30 pounds with these _noodles _I have for arms... I can't imagine how much he can lift, especially with that weird energy he told me about.

Tails came back a few minutes later holding a tray topped with a punch bowl and a few wine bottles. Wait, Tails isn't old enough to drink...

"Hey guys, I got the drinks!" Tails chimed, setting the tray down on the coffee table. He went ahead and poured himself a glass of red wine, and was about to take a sip when I snatched it out of his hand.

"Tails, you're not old enough to drink!" I said, giving the wine glass to knuckles, who had difficulty taking hold of it.

"Sonic... I'm seventeen, almost eighteen, and it's just wine!" He complained, laying his palms out flat in front of him. I could possibly let him have a glass or two, but I'm his older brother, and I need to protect him.

"You need to wait out these last five days before you can drink. You're still too young."

"It's not like it's whiskey, Sonic! Isn't wine supposed to be good for you in moderation?"

"...That's true, but you're still too young!"

He pouted and sat back on the couch, annoyed. The fact that he's not exactly old enough isn't the reason I'm worried, it's just that he might lose control of his magical abilities if he gets drunk, and that... That would be really, really bad.

"Can we play Twister now?" Amy chimed with a glowing smile on her face, motioning to the Twister mat.

"First up, Sonic and Tails!" Knuckles announced, and we walked over to the game mat. It was only two minutes into the game by the time me and Tails were stretched all over each other, trying to reach the predefined target spots on the mat. I was bent over backwards, strewn across the mat, while Tails was supporting himself on my left while stretching the right side of his body under me to keep his hands and feet on the correct spots. His tails were on my face, and they had already made me sneeze several times, which didn't help my noodle arms in keeping me up. Knuckles was sitting and grinning from ear to ear instead of calling out the next movement, and I was about to get up and punch him in the face, but I wasn't about to throw the game just because of an unfair game manager.

"Ugh... Uh, Tails... Can you lift... Your... Uh..." I said, about to sneeze again. I was trying to plan my words carefully to avoid hurting his feelings, but it seemed that there was no other way around it; I would have to mention his tails.

* * *

**-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-**

******Break-off point**

**-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-()-

* * *

**

**Final note:**

**I'm very sorry I never got to finish this. I will make more stories on Sparkz1607, so go visit that account starting July 26th, when I will upload my first new-gen story.**

**I am very sorry, to all my fans.**

**(Good thing I'll make NEW fans on my new account! :3)  
**


End file.
